The invention relates more particularly to the recognition of the audio characteristics for determining the salient of an audio video document.
The determination of the salient zones of an audio video document is useful for different applications such as compression (the salient zones are coded on a greater number of bits for example or the quantization step for said zone is modified), indexing (it is possible to index the documents by using the information in these salient zones), etc.
There are several methods for determining the salience of a video document. The European patent EP1695288 filed in the name of Thomson Licensing on 14 Dec. 2004 describes a particularly effective method for establishing the salience map of a video document.
However, in some cases, the video does not enable the salience of an audio video document to be obtained in sufficiently accurate manner.
To improve the relevance of current methods, the invention proposes to associate audio characteristics with the visual characteristics.